leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ziggs/Background
Story Ziggs was born with a talent for tinkering, but his chaotic, hyperactive nature was unusual among yordle scientists. Aspiring to be a revered inventor like , he rattled through ambitious projects with manic zeal, emboldened by both his explosive failures and his unprecedented discoveries. Word of Ziggs' volatile experimentation reached the famed Yordle Academy in Piltover and its esteemed professors invited him to demonstrate his craft. His characteristic disregard for safety brought the presentation to an early conclusion, however, when the hextech engine Ziggs was demonstrating overheated and exploded, blowing a huge hole in the wall of the Academy. The professors dusted themselves off and sternly motioned for him to leave. Devastated, Ziggs prepared to return to Bandle City in shame. However, before he could leave, a group of Zaunite agents infiltrated the Academy and kidnapped the professors. The Piltover military tracked the captives to a Zaunite prison, but their weapons were incapable of destroying the fortified walls. Determined to outdo them, Ziggs began experimenting on a new kind of armament, and quickly realized that he could harness his accidental gift for demolition to save the captured yordles. Before long, Ziggs had created a line of powerful bombs he lovingly dubbed "hexplosives." With his new creations ready for their first trial, Ziggs traveled to Zaun and snuck into the prison compound. He launched a gigantic bomb at the prison and watched with glee as the explosion tore through the reinforced wall. Once the smoke had cleared, Ziggs scuttled into the facility, sending guards running with a hail of bombs. He rushed to the cell, blew the door off its hinges, and led the captive yordles to freedom. Upon returning to the Academy, the humbled professors recognized Ziggs with an honorary title - Dean of Demolitions - and proposed that he demonstrate this new form of yordle ingenuity in the League of Legends. Vindicated at last, Ziggs accepted the proposal, eager to bring his ever-expanding range of hexplosives to the greatest testing grounds in the world: the Fields of Justice. "Ziggs? Unpredictable, dangerous, yes yes. But quite brilliant!" Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"This'll be a blast!"'' ;Attacking *''"Take cover!"'' *''"Lights out!"'' *''"It's gonna blow!"'' *''"Fuses burning, fuses burning!"'' *''"Bombs away!"'' *''"Explosions first, questions later."'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' ;Movement *''"What do you mean this doesn't look safe?"'' *''"Anyone got a match?"'' *''"Right-o."'' *''"Impatient? I'm not impatient."'' *''"I'm going, I'm going."'' *''"Come on, come on, come on!"'' *''"Let's blow this joint."'' *''"Don't worry, I got this."'' *''"Hey, where'd that bomb go?"'' ;Taunt *''"I'll take this one and this one and throw it in your face!"'' *''"I like my enemies like I like my bombs: about to explode."'' ;Joke *''"Come on! Does this look dangerous to you?"'' (eats a bomb) *''"You wanna see how to disarm a bomb?"'' (eats a bomb) ;Upon using *''"Incoming!"'' Development Ziggs was designed by Meddler. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made by NeeksNaman Many of you have noticed that it’s been a while since the last yordle joined the League of Legends. Since we’re aware that yordle enthusiasts can have something of a short fuse, we wanted to assure you that we have another of these pint-sized heroes coming your way. So just to clarify, there’s absolutely no reason to get batty, bonkers, manic, mental, out of hand or in any other way out of control. As an example, we might start to get a little worried about you if we caught you scribbling down something like this: Dubious schematics are a clear warning sign of madcap machinations, and we’ll have none of that here in the League of Legends! Naturally, mysterious, bomb-like blueprints like these are no laughing matter outside the hands of a trained professional. Trained, furry, little hands like those belonging to Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert. This turbulent technician with a propensity for pyrotechnics should satisfy all your yordle wants and needs! Patch History - Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals magic damage. * - Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals magic damage to enemies, knocking them away. Ziggs is also knocked away, but takes no damage. * - Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing magic damage and slowing. * (Ultimate) - Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. * (Innate) - Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next basic attack deals bonus magic damage. This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. }} Category:Champion backgrounds